primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Primeval: Series 8 (Reboot)
Note: This wiki is fan made by a fan, please do not confuse this for the real thing. "I'm Connor Temple 1 week ago my colleague Anna Legg was killed and now I know we're getting closer to discovering what the Fall is suppossed to be we must find out soon or some thinks going to happen".'' Connor Temple's intro Primeval series 8 or Primeval: The final season will have 13 episodes. And will start in March 2015 and will finish Primeval permanently in June 2015. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *Becker *Emily Merchant *James Lester *Danny Quinn *Patrick Quinn/Ethan Dobroski *Jack Maitland *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Kieran Coles *Ryan Backer *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Dr. Elizabeth Carter *The Minister *Sarah Page *Caroline Steel (Episode 8.2 onwards) *Claudia Brown (Episode 8.8 onwards) *Second Matt Anderson Guest Cast *Dan Redwoods *Darren Fisher *Steve Waters *Luke Wood *Lisa Donald *Sasha Peter *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Taylor Craig *Lucien Hope *Sam Leonard *Ellie Pitts *Jake Green *Tiffany Perice *Ben Trent *Professor Windsor *Paul Temple *Betty Temple *Lizzie Temple *Peter Temple *Shernice *3rd Matt Anderson Creatures *Coelurosauravus (Rex) (Episodes 1-3, 10-13) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) (Episodes 1-3, 10-13) *Columbian Mammoth (Episodes 1-3,6,10-13) *Dracorex (Episodes 1-3,7,10-13) *Doedicurus {Episode 8.1} *Macrauchenia {Episode 8.1} *Oviraptor {Episode 8.2} *Majungasaurus {Episode 8.3} *Large Burrowing Creature {Episode 8.4} *Future Beetles {Episode 8.4} *Future Beetle Queen {Episode 8.4} *Fish {Episode 8.4} *Lemur {Episode 8.4} *Leedsicthys {Episode 8.5} *Liopleurodon {Episode 8.5} *Ophthalmosaurus {Episode 8.5} *Quetzalcoatlus {Episode 8.6 *T-Rex {Episode 8.7,8.11 and 8.13} *Triceratops {Episode 8.7} *Ankylosaurus {Episode 8.7} *Iguanodon {Episode 8.8 *Megistotherium {Episode 8.9} *Future Predator {Episodes 8.10-8.13} *Megopteran {Episode 8.10} *Raptor {Episodes Episode 8.11,8.12 and 8.13} *Terror Bird {Episodes Episode 8.11 & 8.13} *Kaprosuchus {Episodes 8.11 & 8.13} *Tapejara {Episodes 8.11 & 8.13} *Silurian Scorpion {Episodes 8.11 and 8.13} *Tree Creeper (Episodes 8.11 and 8.13) *Fog Worms {Episode 8.13} *Pteranodon {Episode 8.13} *Therocephalian {Episode 8.13} *Dakosaurus {Episode 8.13} *Camouflage Beast {Episodes 8.11 & 8.13} *Giant Moa {Episode 8.13} *Hasst Eagle {Episode 8.13} Episode guide Episode 8.1: Still reeling from Anna's death the team must fight some Doedicurus and Macrauchenia. Episode 8.2: An Anoamly incursion at a famous landmark the Shard causes the team to discover an old enemy. Episode 8.3: As the team go to an anoamly incursion Connor and Kieran are shocked when Evan Cross and Dylan Weir arrive. Episode 8.4: A anomaly opens and future creatures come through. Episode 8.5: An underwater anoamly opens while Lester suspects Elizabeth is the traitor. Episode 8.6: Evan Cross and Dylan Weir return.Eve goes undercover to discover Elizabeth's true intensions. While Ethan is spotted in the A.R.C. Episode 8.7: A load of Cretaceous creatures come thorugh an anomaly. While Evan and Dylan try to prove their on the A.R.C's side. Episode 8.8: An Iguanodon causes trouble in some fields. While The Minister and Jenny gets a shocks as a person who the team forgotten about has returned. Episode 8.9: It's Abby and Connor's wedding and a unwelcome vistitor arrives. Episode 8.10: A expedition into the future causes the team to discover whos really the enermy. Episode 8.11: Evan,Dylan and Claudia go to find the children but are unaware they are falling into a trap. While the 3rd Matt fools the A.R.C into thinking his the good guy. Episode 8.12 (Part 1): The firms plan has failed and the fall has arrived. But only one person knows what's really happening. Episode 8.13 (Part 2): The Firm's plan reaches the final stages can the team stop them. Announcement On 18th January 2015 it was announced that the shows creators had gained rights to use Primeval: New World characters Evan Cross and Dylan Weir. Tim Haines had then decided them to include them in the series as characters that are central ot the final part of the story arc. And haines did not wish for their Primeval series to be cancelled after another season so also added them to make sure people knew and liked their characters so they watched their series. Cancellation On the 1st December 2014 is was announced that the eighth season would be the last a statement released said "We are upset to confirm that this season will be the last" but stated that the final season will be "the perfect ending". It was later announced on 7th February 2015 that they series to cancelled due to the budget and it was also the cast and crew's decision to end the series so they could work on other projects plus the shows spin off's could not air until Primeval had finished. Rumours Character related rumours *Mac Rendall or Toby Nance were to join Evan and Dylan:'' This was proven false as out of the 7 episodes {6 stories} they appear in they were the only ones from their series to be in the eight season.'' *A new pice of technolnoy that was from the future and has it's own personality and was to be called the frim:'' This was provern false the 2nd Matt, Ethan, the Minister and Elizabeth's company was called the firm but they did have a computer but it did not have it's own personality.'' Creature related rumours * It was rumoured that they A.R.C's menagerie was to be attacked again by future predators:This was proven false PROMPTATION posters As with the previous two series, twats were released for each episodes imagedjfjf.jpg|Episode 8.1 Imagefjfjdjdwed.jpg|Episode 8.2 Qwfssj.jpg|Episode 8.3 Ght.jpg|Episode 8.4 imagefhgnnddj.jpg|Episode 8.5 Fjgjfjwer.jpg|Episode 8.6 imagvjvjcssd.jpg|Episode 8.7 imageyhu.jpg|Episode 8.8 imagethy.jpg|Episode 8.9 imagerhvghdhxhx.jpg|Episode 8.10 imagerggt.jpg|Episode 8.11 imagerhthrp1.jpg|Episode 8.12 (Part 1) imagethfhdhcbd.jpg|Episode 8.13 (Part 2) What are you most looking forward to about Series 8? The arrival of Evan Cross and Dylan Weir The return of Caroline Steel The conclusion of the story arc What The Firm are up to How Evan and Dylan tie in with the series How it will end Primeval Who dies in the final Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Series Category:Primeval